Cries of a loner
by ADangerousMuteLunatic
Summary: Kai's crying, slowly dying. He's all alone in a world that before has treated him so badly and now Voltaire is back to get him. Can Ray help Kai and show him how to be a friend? NO YAOI! And won't ever be so don't ask. KaiRay friendship. CHAPTER 9 UP!
1. Introduction

**Cries of a Loner**

**By KalaIvanov**

I sit here alone once more. Looking out over the illuminated city far below me. Its night and the street lights and neon signs have a strange affect in the darkness, almost as if they're tiny eyes gazing up toward the dark sky.

My eyes never leave the scene below me. I can't see it properly because my eyes have gone watery and my vision is blurred. I can feel gentle drops flowing down my cheeks.

That's why I'm up here. To be alone, where no one can find me. I sit on top of the BBA headquarters, high upon the roof of the building. This is the only place where I can let my barriers slip, I can show emotion here.

I'm too afraid to tell anyone how I feel. They think I don't care what they say about me, when they insult me and call me all kinds of names. The BBA revolutions aren't as bad as they used to be, they don't call me sourpuss so often now. The PPB all stars are the worst, especially Michael. I've heard what they say about me, the names they call me. They think I don't care. But I do.

Some of the most popular are things like: emotionless grump and wet blanket who doesn't know the meaning of fun. I'm not sure if I can take it much more. Sometimes I have to run up the stairs and get up here quick before I start crying in front of everyone. They think I'm never around because I've gone off in a strop or I'm just practicing. But no, I'm up here crying over the opinions of others.

Just because I act tough, it doesn't mean that's all there is to me. Why can't they see that? Why can't they understand?

I stand up and take one final look at the city below me. I sniff and wipe my eyes with the back of my hand, before turning around and going back down the stairs. I put my hands in my pockets and lower my gaze to the steps below me. I hope my eyes don't look red, I can't give anything away, I can't change who I am now.

"Well look who it is; Mr Sourpuss. Where have you been, off in a strop somewhere?" I turn my head to the right, its Michael and Emily from the PPB All stars. My face remains expressionless like I don't care, but inside I feel like crying again. People can be so hurtful; I learnt that a long time ago.

"What's up, Kai? You too much of a grump to talk?" Emily sneers at me, and they say girls are supposed to be caring. I don't want to listen to their insults, I'm not sure I can take it. I walk away, which only makes them more annoyed.

I turn several corners before stopping outside the BBA revolutions room. I sigh heavily and open the door, nothing about my appearance shows how I'm feeling, though it's hard too keep it that way. But I'm used to it; I'm used to keeping my emotions hidden behind closed doors.

"Hey, Kai." Max greets me with his usual grin, so carefree and happy. "Where have you been, buddy?"

"Just for a walk." I reply coldly. I can't look him in the eye out of fear that he might see through me. But Max just keeps grinning and tells me to come sit down with the others. I follow him over to the where the others are sitting around the table chatting happily and laughing with each other.

"Hey Kai! Pull up a chair and come join us." Tyson grins at me, I can't even smile back. Yet none of them sense anything wrong, except Ray.

"Kai, are you okay? You seem even gloomier than normal." Even he can be hurtful. It's hard to believe that even Ray thinks I don't care what anyone says about me. And he's far smarter than the others.

The all stop and stare at me. "I'm fine" I reply in my usual commanding tone. I sound emotionless, even to my own ears.

"Of course Kai's fine, Ray. What would Kai have to not be fine about?" Hillary's wrong, I have lots to _not _be fine about. Yet nothing shows.

"Come on, Kai, smile for once. You don't have to be such a wet blanket all the time. We were just about to order FOOD!" Tyson's drooling at the mere thought of food, Daichi too. But I'm not concentrating on that; I'm concentrating on the first part of Tyson's sentence.

I feel a prickling feeling travel up my spine and I know what it means. I have to get out of here fast. "I'm… not hungry." I mutter and turn and leave the room. The second I'm out the door I start running. I dash through the corridors and fly up the stairs in record speed, but to I still feel I need to get there faster. I can't let anyone see me, or stop me; my emotions are shining like an open book.

To my credit I mange to reach the door to the roof without being noticed. I fling it open and slam it shut behind me. I sit on the edge of the roof and start sobbing. I huddle up small with my knees pressed against my chest, with my head in my arms.

I run the conversation over in my head and sob harder. How can they be so hurtful and not even realise they're doing it, I just don't understand. I think of all the bladers I know and I can here they're voices in my head. But nothing I hear is positive, every voice insulting me, calling me names, forcing me to hide away. I've even heard F Dynasty and Barthez Battalion muttering about me when they think I'm not listening. Once I even heard Romero say I was a high strung grump.

Thinking about all of this only made my cry more. Why were they all so horrible, what had I done to turn them all against me in such a way?

Ray walked up the stairs toward the roof off the building. He didn't know why he was going this way, but it was almost as if an invisible force was drawing him in that direction. He had never been on the roof before, but he knew you could get out onto it through a door at the end of one of the corridors.

As he reached the top of the stairs he heard a quiet sound coming from the other side of the blue, wooden door. It sounded almost as if there was someone there, someone…… crying.

Pushing the door slightly ajar, he peered through the gap. What he saw made him freeze in shock. Sitting on the edge of the roof with his head buried in his arms was, KAI! And he was……. _Crying_? But Kai never showed any emotion. Yet here he was, sitting on the edge of the roof, sobbing like the world was coming to an end.

Ray didn't know what to do or say. He was still shocked and had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He closed the door quietly and headed back down the stairs, wondering whether or not he should tell Tyson. After much pondering he decided against it. This was Kai's business and he hoped the Kai could sort out whatever he was crying about.

Ray cast one final look up the stairs before walking away and leaving Kai to cry alone.

End chapter one------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Kai. I wonder what happen next. Review me and you might just find out. Ppppppppppppppllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeeee review me puppy dog eyes or I'll be as sad as Kai.


	2. Torn over life

**Cries of a loner**

** By KalaIvanov**

**Chapter II: Torn over life**

I stare at where the building once stood. It's been knocked down and BEGA headquarters has taken its place. I now have no place to hide. I stare up at the tall building. I saw a load of kids run inside earlier, so something big must be going on. Guess I better check it out.

I walk through the entrance of the building, into the reception area. The inside of the BEGA building was nothing like the cold stone floors of the abbey, The walls and ceiling were highly polished and shining with a reflective white gleam. There was no one sitting behind the semi- circle desk, with a big BEGA sticker on the front. The entire entrance was empty.

I heard a cheer come from above me. Various shouts and some commands and sounds of beyblades attacking each other. A battle must be going on, but between whom?

After running down many corridors, and many flights of stairs I reached a large stadium near the top of the building. Walking slowly through the door and onto a yellow balcony, I saw a battle taking place below me.

One of the players was obviously one of Boris's latest lackeys. And the other was……. "Tala" I murmured to myself, staring down at my captain. Tyson and the others were down there too, cheering Tala on despite the fact that he looked as if he was about to collapse.

"Nice to see you finally made it, Kai. I didn't think you were gonna show" A voice cut into my thoughts as I turned to see Hiro walking up to me in a pale yellow suit with the sleeves rolled up revealing the white underlining.

"Goes to show you you're not always right" I replied coldly.

"What's up, Kai? You getting worried about your pal's play?" Hiro asked, stopping and standing next to me.

"My pal?" I'd never really thought of Tala as my pal. We used to be friends, years and years ago. But so much has changed since then. "Along time ago we used to be team mates, but Tala and I were never really close." I continued.

I kept staring down at Tala, watching him fight a losing battle. Maybe I should help? Maybe I should do something? But _then _what would everyone think of me?

Garland unleashed one final attack and Tala was sent flying backwards, barely conscious. I knew that Tala knew about Boris's latest plans and how Barthez Battalion were connected to BEGA. I watched as Tala used his last once of strength to tell all of this to Tyson. I saw Ray come down and join Tyson as he challenged Boris and the BEGA league. I didn't go down, I just watched, unsure of what to do. I saw to ambulance men rush in and carry Tala out on a stretcher.

Looking down I knew it was my entire fault. I almost cried then and there, but I managed to hold back the tears. With that I turned and walked away.

"Sir, visiting hours are almost over, sir?"

"I'm not leaving" I state coldly.

I'm standing here, looking at you lying still and lifeless in a hospital bed. There's a machine monitoring your heart rate. The noise echo's in my mind; _beep… beep… beep… beep. _You're hooked up to a respirator as well. Garland hurt you so badly, I should've stopped him. But I didn't, did I? That's just like me, to not help. All the other bladers are right to call me names. I am an emotionless grump, and I'll never change.

I feel tears trickle slowly down my cheeks. I don't bother to try and stop them. I'm crying for you, Tala. For all the Blitzkrieg boys.

I'm sorry, Tala. I've caused so much trouble and pain for you and the others. So much pain, so many let downs, again and again and again. And every time, after every letdown I caused, the responsibility of picking the team members back up always fell on the same person. You Tala.

I continue to stare down at you, my vision is starting to blur and my eyes have gone watery.

"Tala, can you here me?" I ask finally. Which is a bit stupid really, because it's pointless to talk to somebody who is very obviously unconscious?

I begin to wonder if you'll ever wake up. What if you don't? What would I do then?

I continue to stand here crying. Staring down at your pale face, covered by an oxygen mask. "Tala?" I whisper quietly, I reach down and touch your shoulder gently.

_Beep… beep… beep… beep… beep…_

Your heart beat remains the same constantly. Ever beep echo's in my mind, reminding me that it's my entire fault. I squeeze your shoulder gently, you don't even flinch. You just keep lying there; still and lifeless.

_Beep… beep… beep…_

I release my grip on your shoulder, afraid that I might be hurting you. You were so weak when Garland struck you down; you were on the brink of death. But you're a hero now, Tala.

Ray walked down the corridor to the comatose ward of the hospital. He had been to visit Tala with the others earlier that day, and Tyson- being the forgetful fool he is- had left his beyblade launcher behind. Therefore Ray had been sent back to get it.

He reached the door to Tala's room and opened the door quietly. He paused noticing that there was someone else in the ward. Ray pushed the door closed again until there was just a small gap he could peer through.

The person who was already in the ward wasn't doing much; he was just standing by Tala's bedside and staring down at him.

Why was it he was suddenly seeing this whole new side of Kai. He had never slipped up before, Kai never slipped up. He was always the same emotionless, confident person he always was.

Then another thought entered Ray's head. What if Kai wasn't really all that he showed himself as? Maybe he wasn't as confident as he looked? Kai never told anyone about his thoughts and feelings, he never opened up. But maybe he was just shy?

Ray looked back through the gap at Kai by Tala's bedside. Kai was crying, he was telling Tala he was sorry. Kai cared. He really cared.

Why could Kai only open up when no one was around, or at least when he thought no one was around? Kai should feel that he can tell people about his feelings.

_Kai, I understand now. Why you're the loner, the sourpuss, why you never want to talk or tell anyone anything. You're scared, scared of what we think of you. _Ray thought sadly.

"A heart of gold, trapped behind a frozen wall" Ray whispered. "All you need is a friend, Kai. And I'm gonna help you to see that." With his mind focused on what he had seen, Ray decided he would get Kai to open up. He would let Kai know he has friends beside him.

Because without his help, Kai Hiwatari might never be himself.

End chapter two------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there's chapter two. I hope you like it. Just a reminder that all my stories are non- yaoi. Despite that I hope you will still read my story because I just don't write Yaoi.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	3. Guilt

**Cries of A loner**

**By KalaIvanov**

** Chapter III: Guilt**

Ray sat alone outside the Dojo. He had told the others he was going for a walk and now he finally had time to think over all that he had seen. _Kai, I'm sorry I should have seen it sooner. It's not your fault that you're like you are, you're just scared. _Ray sighed and looked down at the lush green grass; as it swayed gently in the cool breeze. _But don't worry Kai. I'll help you; I'll be your friend._

Ray couldn't understand why he hadn't realised it sooner. Just because Kai _acted _cold, it didn't mean that there was nothing more to him. Their former captain wasn't just a cold and empty shell, he was human, and he felt emotion.

Ray felt guilt plague him as he realised that he, like everyone else had treated Kai bitterly. He had always frowned when Kai didn't answer their questions and ignored them. Why couldn't he have just smiled? Kai didn't have to say anything if he didn't want to.

A quiet sound from over the wall jolted Ray out of his thoughts. He stood up and ran round the corner of the street to a small doorway into a usually deserted courtyard, where rubbish bins, garages and other stuff that people wanted out of the way were kept. But at this moment the courtyard was not deserted. Ray watched as a boy with two toned blue hair knelt down beside a medium sized white cat.

The teenager stroked the cat lovingly and handed it a small saucer of milk. The white cat happily licked the milk as the boy stroked it.

Kai cared for animals too. _You can hide from the others, but not from me. I think I finally understand Kai, I think I understand you. _A small but genuine smile appeared on Ray's face. He kept well hidden behind the wall, only peering around enough to see his team mate let his barriers slip. _Don't worry Kai. You're not alone, I'm sorry for how I treated you before and I hope you'll forgive me. Because now, I understand you, I can be your friend Kai, and I will be your friend. _

Ray stood and watched as Kai cared for the creature. The cat was still drinking and didn't want to be disturbed. As Kai reached out to stroke it's back the cat flung around and scratched Kai's right arm. For a moment Ray expected Kai to get angry and hurt the animal, but no. He just wiped the blood carelessly away. Watching this Ray beamed. Kai really did care, he wasn't at all self-centred, and in fact he was completely self-less.

_Why on earth didn't I see this before? _Ray thought angrily to himself as the guilt played on his mind. Like the others he had always gotten irritated with Kai and called him names.

As Kai stood up and turned to leave. Ray jumped and ran out of fear of being caught snooping.

Once back inside the Dojo, Ray was greeted by his team mates and friends.

"Hey buddy, good walk?" Max asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah" Ray replied happily "So what are we doing to stop Boris and his BEGA league?" He asked.

"Well first of all Ray." Kenny said while typing on his laptop. "Is our line up, we need to match up our bladers to take on theirs. So we have to choose carefully"

"The chief's right, we have to get our order right" Tyson stated.

Ray walked over and sat on the floor at the low table in between Max and Daichi. In the middle of the table was a large plate of sandwiches, of which a few were missing and some were nibbled on the edge.

"These sandwiches are really good" Mariah commented.

"Yeah" Julia agreed "Who made them?" She asked, looking around for the sandwich chef.

"I dunno" Tyson said shrugging his shoulders. "The only people her before you guys arrived were; Ray, Daichi, Max, Kenny and me. Oh and Kai, but Mr. Sourpuss has wandered off as usual.

Ray frowned at that statement. If only they knew the truth about Kai. He considered telling them but pushed the thought aside; realising that they would most likely not believe him, or they would all start doing something even meaner like calling Kai Mr Sappy.

"Maybe Grandpa made 'em?" Daichi suggested.

"Not me dawgs." Said grandpa granger coming into the room. "But I did see Kai come outta this room after the sandwiches were first put here." He informed them.

"So Kai made the sandwiches?" Kenny shrieked "Oh no"

"What's the matter Kenny; Kai made some sandwiches, big deal." Tyson said.

"No I mean Kai made these for us and we didn't even leave him any or even thank him"

"So Kai doesn't care. You know he never listens, he's like one of those guards at Buckingham palace who just stand there and don't say anything or react to any insults." Tyson continued.

"Tyson" Ray cut in "Have you ever thought that maybe Kai _does _care, but just doesn't say anything?"

"What, no way Ray. Kai doesn't care one little bit what we say about him. You can insult him all you like" Tyson pressed on, not realising the truth about the boy who he was disrespecting.

"Tyson just shut up! Don't speak before you know the facts, have you ever even stopped and wondered why Kai is always so quiet and why he never speaks up?" Ray said fiercely "Kai does have feelings you know, yet everyone's still horrible to him. Don't you ever feel any guilt when you insult him?"

"Hey calm down Ray." Max said "Kai's a private person who keeps to himself, but if he didn't like what we say about him, I'm sure he would tell us"

Ray stood up to leave "You just don't get it" Ray stated and walked out the room, leaving a stunned audience.

Going out of the Dojo he walked down the street and decided to look for Kai to see if he could find the stoic teen.

_Why Kai? Why do you do it? I'm still not sure I understand. You could be a great friend if you tried, why can't you just open up? _Ray sighed and walked down the hill towards the river. It was getting slightly dark as it was early autumn. Ray thought he was alone when he heard a quiet voice talking in no more than a whisper.

"You're the only one who understands. And you're trapped in my beyblade"

Ray's head snapped up and he looked at a lone figure that was seated just under the bridge. Sure enough it was the slate haired young man he was looking for.

"I wish I had a real friend, Dranzer. All I want is for someone to understand" The boy whispered to his Beyblade. Kai's head bowed and when he thought he was alone a single tear escaped down a pale cheek.

Ray could only stand and watch, as the boy who for so long had seemed nothing but a cold and empty shell let his barriers slip. As he watched tears sprang to Ray's own eyes as Kai Hiwatari sat alone and wished for a better life.

But as he cried for his friend guilt plagued him. _Kai I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I'm beginning to understand. Why you're the loner, the sourpuss. You're afraid; all you need is a friend. _

Ray watched quietly. Kai's expression was one of sadness and misery. Ray had barely ever seen him smile. _I bet you've got the most beautiful smile in the world. Can't you just open up and let it show. _Ray sat down on the hill and whispered one final word for the boy he now swore to help. "Sorry" Ray said it quietly, so quiet the boy below him didn't even hear, but somehow, Kai subconsciously felt a warm presence inside.

The Russian orphan put his head in his hands and cried. What he felt he could not say he cried away. The cry was almost a plead for help, a plea for someone to help him, to show him that life could be more, and that it was okay to let emotion show.

As Ray watched the tears stream down the tattooed face of the stoic blader he empathised for the life of the boy below him that was so lost and scared. Kai Hiwatari was slowly dying on the inside.

Ray stood up again, and made his way over to the slate haired teen that so desperately needed his help. Finally deciding to help Kai Hiwatari see that he could have a better life.

Walking until forward until he was a mere foot behind the miserable boy. "Kai" Ray murmured softly.

Kai's head snapped up instantly. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and turned around to see Ray standing behind him. Kai's expression immediately went back to the cold look he was known for. He silently prayed that Ray hadn't seen him in that state. Though part of him almost hoped Ray had seen.

"Ray, what do you want?" Kai said, harsher than he meant too.

Ray looked Kai straight in the eye. Kai stared back with a cold glare. Ray didn't flinch, only focused on the boy behind the glare. The one who had Kai's emotions, the boy Ray knew was there.

Kai glared harder. Demanding to know why Ray was here. He hated it when he started glaring at people. He didn't want to act so cold and emotionless toward everyone. He wanted to care.

"You can't fool me with that glare" Ray said softly "I know Kai"

_Know, know what? _Kai thought. He stared into Ray's amber orbs. And saw something that he had never seen before. He wasn't quite sure what that look meant, but it was almost as if Ray _understood_.

Kai suddenly feel weak. He didn't know how it happened; he didn't know why it happened. But he suddenly cried. He started sobbing in front of Ray. But what surprised him the most. Was that Ray didn't look shocked as he would have expected. Ray just gave him an understanding look.

"It's okay Kai. I understand. Everyone needs to cry away their misery. Even you, Kai. I know you're not invincible. You have emotions Kai. I've seen you cry before." Ray soothed.

Kai sobbed harder. He suddenly fell to the floor in a heap. He didn't care about Ray seeing him cry, he didn't care if Ray told the whole world, he didn't care about anything anymore. All he wanted was a friend, someone who understood.

Ray put a hand on Kai's shivering back. Kai didn't protest, he just sobbed with his head bowed.

"I hate this, I hate my life. It's endless torture. I never even had a childhood. I was forced to grow up too fast. I never even had a real friend. My Grandfather hit me, Boris hit me. I was tortured endlessly. I was never allowed to show emotion. If I ever did I was beaten. I was never allowed to show weakness." Kai stood up and pushed Ray away.

"Kai its okay" Ray tried to comfort Kai. But he wasn't listening. He just continued ranting, the truth of Kai's life was finally revealed.

"I lost my memory at nine. My best friend was killed at eight. My mother died when I was two and a half. I never even had a father. But I did have a grandfather. He never even loved me. He whipped me, forced me to be the perfect solider. He sent me to the abbey the day after my mother died. I was only tortured more there. But my Grandfather didn't leave me. He would always tell me it was my fault my mother died. He made me feel the guilt of her death. He never let me be a child. I was forced to grow up. I was forced to become a Beyblader. I never even had a choice. And then when I'm on the Bladebreakers you all torture me emotionally. Making out that I ruin everything. That I don't care, that I never cared. But you never stopped to think that I do. You always forced me to feel the guilt if any of you had done anything. All my life I've known the guilt of others failures." Kai sobbed harshly, leaning against the side of the leg of the bridge.

"Kai, it's alright" Ray had seen that Kai had emotions. But he never realised all that Kai had been through in his life. His past was a tidal wave of bad memories. And even now, all the other bladers picked on him continuously.

"Kai please, it's alight. I can be your friend." Ray said.

Kai looked shocked at that. _Almost as if he's never had a real friend before. _Ray thought.

"You-you want to be f-friends?" Kai asked, looking almost stunned.

End chapter three ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No this story is NOT over! It's far from over. So don't worry. This chapter took me absolutely forever. Writer's block was taking over. And I've been really bust at school. The teachers are making us do all these stupid assessments. Even a French assessment and I have an evil French teacher. But you'll be glad to know I was the only one in my class who got a level six in English. And I got highest for the girls in my maths test. Anyway. I'm not here to show off about my good grades even though I'm only in Year 8. (I RULE) I love my high school though. Anyway, back to business. REVIEW ME, REVIEW ME, REVIEW ME! PLEASE!


	4. Memories Consume

** Cries of a Loner**

**By KalaIvanov**

** Chapter IV: Memories Consume**

Ray stared long and hard at Kai. The dual haired Russian looked utterly shocked. "What?" Kai asked as if he had misheard.

"I want to be your friend Kai" Ray said again.

"But no one ever wants to be _my _friend" Kai whispered slowly. "You all hate me"

"I don't hate you" Ray assured.

"You… don't?"

"No, you're a great person really. Just… shy" The Chinese teenager showed his fangs in his classic smile. "Even if everyone else hates you bitterly, I'll always like you. I always have done. You smart and a good leader and caring"

Kai nodded somewhat numbly, eyes focused on the Raven haired boy before him.

"So Kai, will you be my friend?" Ray asked.

Kai stood still, crystal tears ran slowly down pale painted cheeks, making him look almost vulnerable.

After a few moments Kai had still not spoken. Ray was about to give up all hope until… "Yes" A shadow of the normal quite, commanding tone, but still the smooth voice of Kai Hiwatari.

Ray grinned at that simple answer and watched as a small, shy smile graced Kai Hiwatari's lips.

The next morning, after Kai and Ray had returned at night, the raven haired teenager woke up and glanced over at the other bed. It was empty. Kai was gone.

"Huh?" Ray said to the empty room.

The Chinese boy quickly dressed and went into the main room of the dojo to try to locate his new friend.

Kenny was awake and typing on his trusty laptop, but no Kai.

"Good morning, Ray" The bespectacled brunette greeted, looking up and smiling at his Chinese friend.

"Hey chief, have you seen Kai?" Ray asked.

"Kai? Er… no I haven't seen him all morning. But if he comes back I can tell him you were looking for him if you like?" Kenny said.

"Yeah thanks" Ray said, walking out of the room.

Ray walked out the front door and into the garden. It was a warm day and the birds were chirping merrily. But there was no Kai.

"Kai? KAI!" Ray called.

There was no answer. Something was wrong.

"Kai?" Ray asked, peering through the bushes. "Kai!"

The Chinese teenager smiled, as sure enough lying peacefully behind the bush in the warm rays of the sun, with one hand back behind his head, was the Russian phoenix.

Ray grinned widely and pushed his way through the bush and sat down beside his new friend.

Sensing someone was there; Kai opened his eyes and turned to look at the boy beside him. "…Ray?"

"Hi, I was looking for you"

Kai blinked. A memory from long ago suddenly resurfaced.

"_I've been looking for you" The man hissed. "I'll teach you a lesson for trying to run away"_

Kai grimaced slightly at that seconds flash. Part of his past. A past he did not want to remember.

After a few moments of silence, Kai asked an unexpected question.

"Ray, are you going to disappear?"

"…Huh?" The Chinese teen stared, confused. "Er no, I'm not a magician" Ray said, half joking.

Ray smiled dropped as he noticed the serious look in Kai's fiery eyes. "I don't mean like that. I mean run away and disappear from my life"

The younger frowned slightly, Kai sounded like this was something he expected him to do. "Of course not. I won't leave, Kai"

"_I won't leave" _

Kai closed his eyes briefly. "You don't know how many people have said that to me. And not one of them has kept that promise."

"Well… I guess I'll be the first then" Ray said firmly. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm your friend."

"Friends are for the weak. To rely on anyone else is pitiful." Kai spat bitterly.

Ray looked shocked. "But Kai you said you wan-" Ray trailed off suddenly. "Did someone say that to you, Kai?"

The slate haired teen's form shook slightly as he remembered.

-----FLASHBACK-----

"Friends are for the weak. To rely on anyone else is pitiful!" The steel edged voice bellowed. "You are not to have friends; they will only hold you back. You must strive only for perfection!"

The small dual haired boy cowered as the others grey eyes glinted. In the man's hand was a nylon whip, the type that could cut through skin. The one that cut through his skin.

"You will **_never _**have a friend so long as I am standing!" And with that the man slapped that whip hard against the five year old's bruised and beaten body.

-----END FLASHBACK-----

"-Kai? Kai….?" Ray asked.

Kai immediately snapped out of his memories. His eyes flung open wide as a single tear trickled down a pale painted cheek.

"Kai, are you okay?" Ray questioned.

"F-fine…" The Russian stuttered.

"Do you still want to be friends, Kai?" Ray asked quietly.

Burning orbs stared coldly into Ray's eyes, as golden pools stared back in sympathy.

"Is being a friend a bad thing, Ray?" Kai asked suddenly.

Ray blinked. That was an unexpected question. "…no." Ray said finally. "Being a friend is a good thing. Not being friends is a bad thing……. I don't know what I'd do without all of my friends."

"What friends?"

"Well there's Tyson and the others. And the White tiger X, we've been friends since back when we were little kids."

"You had friends when you were little?" Kai asked, looking almost shocked.

"Yeah, and luckily we're still friends now." Ray smiled slightly. "We used to have so much fun"

Kai nodded somewhat numbly. It was like the concept sounded impossible to him, like a magical fairytale.

"Didn't you have friends when you were little, Kai?" Ray asked, nervously.

"No, I've never had a friend before."

Ray's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Never? Not even once? Why not?"

Kai went tense. A cold sweat trickled down his back as his past resurfaced. "…Because they would hurt me."

"…Who?" Ray whispered, breathlessly.

Kai's breathing hitched and suddenly the pain came back…….

…..the beatings……. The darkness…………….the cold prison cell….

Kai's eyes widened in fear as he breathed one single word. "……Boris."

End chapter four-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go, I hope this story isn't getting to weird. I'm trying to turn it into sort of a thing about Kai's past in the abbey with Boris and I still want to keep it Kai and Ray friendship fic. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. And also remember that this story is non-yaoi, but I hope you will continue to read it nonetheless.


	5. Flashback

**Cries of a Loner**

** By KalaIvanov**

** Chapter V: Flashback**

After that statement the two boys sat in silence for a while. All was quiet but the chirping of the birds. After several minutes, Ray finally spoke up.

"…Boris, hurt you? In what way?"

Kai closed his eyes tight. But in his mind, he remembered. Alone, always alone. No friends, no one to pick him up if he fell……No one to share his pain.

"…Kai? What did Boris _do_?" Ray said in a firmer, though sympathetic voice.

Kai's eyes opened and he looked away. "He used to… hit me. I used to try to make friends with the other boys, but… they were so scared of disobeying Boris. I was the only one who remembered what it was like to be free."

"Boris** _hit_** you!" Ray said, eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Yeah… but that wasn't the worse. No. he did much worse." Kai looked to the sky with a familiar moisture in his fiery eyes. He still felt slightly ashamed to cry when Ray was there, but under the fear and confusion was a tiny slither of trust.

"…What, Kai?"

The phoenix's eyes closed once again.

-----FLASHBACK-----

"I'm s-sorry" The small dual haired boy begged, cowering at the feet of the man before him.

"Pathetic weakling!" The man bellowed. "You do **_NOT _**form any friendships of any kind! Every other child here seems to understand that except _you_!"

"I'm sorry," Kai repeated, cowering as his tormenter grabbed him by the back of the collar and pulled him into the air. The white scarf tightened around young Kai's neck, until he could barely breathe. The young Russian gasped for air as he was pulled away by the guards and taken to the labs.

The lab was a terrifying room. Inside were many large, metal machines that loomed hauntingly tall in the air. Scientist flocked the room, preparing many needles to inject into the unfortunate victims. There were tall cylindrical tubes, glass prisons, to so many children in the abbey.

So many children, including Kai.

The boy's clothes were ripped of him until he was wearing only his boxers. Kai was then shoved ruthlessly into the cylindrical tube and then the water flooded in.

Kai gasped as the liquid reached his neck and rose quickly up.

A crystal tear slid down his cheek as the icy water pushed him under…..

…..and then it was dark.

-----END FLASHBACK-----

Kai's eyes flew open and he subconsciously gasped for air as the memory came to an end.

"…Kai?" Ray asked.

The slate haired teenager ignored him and ran. Ran away. He didn't know where he was going but he still ran. He just wanted to get away.

"Kai, WAIT!" Ray's voice was far behind him. The Chinese boy sped up, trying to keep sight of Kai.

But the older teen was faster; he sped around the corner and down the road before Ray could catch a glimpse of him.

Ray stopped, knowing it was useless. Kicking the nearest lamppost in his frustration, he turned back and walked away, silently promising that one day he would get Kai Hiwatari to tell him the truth of his past.

Kai stopped, leaning against the wall and panting. He run for ages before realising that Ray wasn't following him anymore.

Silently he examined his surroundings. He wasn't quite sure where he was.

He'd reached the end of the town and into a quieter area, with houses. They were big, posh houses, the kind that cost a lot of money.

Most of them had neatly trimmed gardens and clean windows with open curtains showing the posh rooms inside. They looked happy and inviting…. Except one.

He stood, staring at the house. He knew it all too well. The black metal fence with spikes on the end of each bar. The dark green grass that was now growing wildly. The bleak, black building with large, dark windows….

… He stared at the biggest window. It stared out toward the street. To the park across the street, where children played.

At the window was a boy. Around the age of six or seven. Wearing a tight black tank top, baggy blue jeans and a long trailing white scarf. His two toned slate and navy hair shadowed the fiery eyes that looked longing. Tears lined his lashes, as a single drop escaped his barriers and slid down a pale painted cheek.

He shook his head, telling himself over and over again that it wasn't real. It was just a hallucination. He looked up again at the ghost boy in the window, as he climbed down of the ledge and vanished from sight.

Silent tears fell as he heard the voices in his head.

"_Kai! What are you doing? Come away from the window!" _

"_Nothing, Grandpa"_

"_What were you looking at boy?" _

"_T-The children, across t-the street." _

"_Why were you looking at those urchins?" _

"_B-Because I wanted t-to know what they w-were doing." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_T-They look h-happy. I want to know h-how to be happy." _

"_Listen boy, happiness is an emotion. All emotions are a sign of weakness. You do not fall to those low standards of everyone else. You do not feel emotion!" _

_Happiness. _He barely knew what it was. He had never learnt what true happiness was.

Turning on his heel he began to walk back the way he had come.

As he reached the Dojo he saw a familiar figure standing on the wall, legs braced.

The wind blew strands of slate hair into his face, but he did not bother to remove them. His eyes were closed but he could sense movement below him. He was not alone. He knew who it was.

Opening his eyes and looking to his left, down at Ray, his face remained expressionless.

"Hey Kai," Ray greeted. "Good to see you."

Kai blinked, slightly confused. He jumped off the wall in one flawless movement, landing in front of Ray with his scarf ends trailing down behind him.

Straightening up and staring into the eyes of the younger, he asked a question, uncertain of what the answer would be.

"Ray? Can you teach me how to be a friend?"

Staring back, he looked Kai over and saw that he was totally serious. He nodded, "You have to have fun, be happy."

In a whisper, Kai said, "Ray, I've forgotten how to be happy."

"Then let me show you the way."

**End chapter five----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you liked that and I hope it made sense too. It seems a bit like it's going round in circles, but I hope that's not the case. Any way, please review and tell me. Thanks for reading. **


	6. Past experiences

Okay, finally updated. Thank you all for waiting so patiently. I'd like to also thank everyone who has reviewed so far, so cheers: **Dreamer Anime Dragon, bladerkaifanlover, Mei Kimari, FallenTruth, fallen phoenix of darkness, Prisca-Angel, blackheartedchaos09, Yodai Hiro, Amanita Virosa, bellabrochol, Zotz, Tara-Chan00, Fire Phoenix 2, Dark Kaiser, MaMoray, Demenior, kei-kanna-chan, blademaster57, Rayz kitty, Eagle Fox, Death's Mercenary, Milla Kuznetsov, Phoenix Reviver, ximperfectlyX, Kage 26, The laughing mann, Black Halliwell, Anarchy is mine and mine alone, Chi no hana, Satsukiyami, Kyla of the moon wolf clan, iluvbeyblade, Kai Angel- Fye Tenshin-chan, crimson breeze, black panther warrior, Miako6, Kai's kitty, shadowoftheredmoon, flamehaze-shana. **Luv ya all. Anyway, on with the story.

**Cries of a Loner**

** By KalaIvanov**

**Chapter VI: Past experiences**

"Man, where the hell are they. They should be here training with the rest of us. Don't those two even care that Boris is ruling the Beyblading world at the moment?" Tyson exclaimed, calling his blade to return to him.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon, Tyson." Max said, optimistic as ever. "Just calm down and concentrate on _our _training."

"But still, they should be training. We have a big match to prepare for."

"Don't worry, Tyson. With our new beyblades the BEGA league won't stand a chance." Kenny said, looking up over the screen of his laptop. "The hard metal system is invincible, once you've learnt how to control it."

"I know Kenny, I know. But how will Kai and Ray learn how to control it if there not here training."

"Maybe they're training somewhere else?" Max suggested. "You know Kai likes to train alone, maybe Ray's gone with him this time."

"Who cares where they are? As long as we don't have to wait for them to come back before we can eat." Daichi said, shrugging languidly. "And besides we don't need them as long as I'm here. I'll show Boris the real meaning of let it rip!"

On the other side of town to teenagers were sitting in a tree talking.

"So what do you like doing?"

"Beyblading"

"Well yeah, obviously, so do I. But what else?"

"I don't know, Ray. This is a waste of time." Kai said with a sigh.

Ray turned to the older. "No, it's not. Look some of my happiest memories are from my childhood are Beyblading with my friends, we used to have such fun."

"You found it fun?"

"Yeah, didn't you blade as a child?"

"That's all I ever did, all I was ever allowed to do."

Ray scrunched up his face in frustration, Kai was so confusing. His past was full of so much pain; it was hard to pick out the happy parts without awakening some painful memory.

"Didn't your ever play any games? Maybe after training or at night?"

Kai thought for a moment. "I never really learnt how to _play_. We were taught that it was a waste of time for weaklings."

"Well….. What's the happiest thing you remember from when you were little?"

Kai suddenly perked up. "When Dranzer came."

"When was that? Tell me about it."

"It was when I was five. Boris inspected my room and found a drawing I did of my mother, so he beat me. And when I was lying alone in this cold, dark cell I saw two flaming wings flying towards me. Dranzer sheltered me and kept me warm and she's been with me ever since."

Ray nodded, taking it in. Dranzer was the closest that Kai had ever had to a friend. But he was determined to fix that.

"Do you miss your mother?" He asked, delicately.

Kai sighed. "How can you miss someone you've barely met?"

"I don't know, you feel it in your heart I guess."

"My mother did love me, you know. She would try so hard to make a better life for us. After Grandpa chucked us out when she had me, we had to live on the streets. I could barely talk I was so young, but she never left me behind." Kai fiddled with the end of his scarf as he carried on. "She would take care of us somehow. She couldn't always take me with her, everywhere she went. She told me to wait somewhere. In a doorway or on a bench in Moscow. But she always came back. Then when I was about two, nearly three, she went off to find us food. We only took what we needed and never more. She told me to wait in Moscow Park for her. I loved her so much, even when we lived like this. And then one day, she just didn't come back."

Ray blinked, listening to the Russian's words.

"Then Grandpa came and took me. He told me that mummy was dead and wasn't coming back. Then he put me in the abbey."

There was a sudden gunshot that echoed through the air.

Ray gasped. "What was that?"

"NO!" Kai cried. "Ray, run. They're back. They've come to get me. Run or they'll get you too."

"I'm not leaving you!"

Kai stared in disbelief. "No, get away! You don't know what they'll do! They work for my grandfather!"

"I'm not leaving Kai. Friends don't abandon each other when they need help!" Ray said sternly.

Kai jumped out of the tree and pulled Ray down with him. "Run, while you can. GO!"

Ray stood firm. "No, I told you I wasn't going to disappear and I'm going to keep that promise!"

"You're really serious?"

The neko-jin nodded.

Kai was about to speak when another gunshot was fired and they heard pounding footsteps heading toward them.

"C'mon!" Kai cried, leading Ray through the forest.

They ran and ran, fighting through the undergrowth.

Kai was suddenly pulled backward as one of his arms was grabbed, then the other as he was pinned back.

"Kai!" Ray cried, trying to pull him free.

A few seconds later someone grabbed Ray too and then knocked them both unconscious.

Ray woke with a groan, he opened his eyes but it stayed dark. And cold. So very cold. He felt around him and came across another body.

"Kai! Wake up! Kai!"

The other teen's eyes fluttered open and he stared up at Ray.

"Ray? You could have gotten away. You could have saved yourself and left me, but you didn't, why?"

Ray smiled. "I told you, friends don't abandon each other when they need help." He said, pulling Kai up. "So, where do you think we are?"

"Probably the basement of my grandfather's house. You should have run Ray, they'll be back. They'll beat me and now they'll beat you to."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving you."

Kai stared at him. For a few minutes it was silent before Kai spoke up. "Thank you…. My friend."

"C'mon we have to get out of here." Said Ray, standing up.

Kai stood to but then stopped. "No, there's no way out."

"There has to be someway."

Kai shook his head. "The only exit is a door, but it'll be locked and chained. There's no way we could break through."

Ray thought. "What if we use our blades?"

Kai shook his head again. "No, I've tried it before. It's too strong."

"Yeah, but I'm here to, so we'll have double the power. Please Kai, it's worth a shot."

"Fine. We'll try." Kai said and began feeling his way in the dark.

They slipped past several boxes of beyblade parts, financial papers, records and other stuff. There were chains with handcuffs hanging off the walls like in horror films. The door was at the back of the basement, up a set of black metal steps.

They stood at the bottom and stared up.

"Ready?" Kai said, pulling out his launcher and blade.

Ray nodded, taking out Drigger.

"3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!" They both said, pulling hard on their ripcords and sending Dranzer and Drigger sailing through the air.

As both blades crashed into the door their masters yelled out commands.

"Drigger, GATLING CLAW!"

"Dranzer, BLAZIN GIG!"

The two bit-beasts were released and charged at their target.

There was a bang as smoke flew everywhere, forcing both boys to shield their eyes.

But as the dust cleared they saw that besides a few chips and scratches the door was virtually unharmed.

Ray stared in amazement. "That is one solid door."

"I told you, there's no way out." Kai said, closing his eyes.

Then they heard a noise from the other side. Footsteps.

Kai's eyes opened as he instantly snapped into action. "Ray, run, hide. NOW!"

Ray stood firm, though he looked nervous. "I can't leave you, Kai."

"They'll beat you." Kai growled. "Hard."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving."

End chapter six ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.


	7. Who I am and what I could have been

**I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been really busy. And the stupid laptop keeps crashing!!! Anyway, here is chapter number 7, finally. **

** Cries of a loner**

** By 3-Jose-6**

**Chapter VII: Who I am and what I could have been**

Ray and Kai both stood frozen. Neither moved as the door opened to reveal a man heavily cloaked in black. He moved toward them. There was a man either side of him, guarding their boss.

Kai growled angrily, eyes flashing with a hatred Ray had never seen before. His hands clenched into angry fists and his muscles tensed visibly. The slate haired youth was completely focused on his extreme dislike of the man who had raised him. He was one hundred percent on guard and he took in every tiny movement in the dark room.

"Why hello, Kai. You don't look very happy to see your old grandfather." Voltaire smirked superiorly, his cold eyes sliding over to Ray. "And I see you've brought a friend. How nice. You can share your pain together."

Kai's eyes narrowed fiercely. Crimson orbs flashed with anger.

Ray used all of his willpower to stop himself from showing any trace of fear. There was something about Voltaire Hiwatari. He had an aura that was almost close to matching Kai's, but completely different. His whole countenance spoke of sheer power and a commanding nature that could not be questioned. Even at one glance you could tell this man was not good. Ray had met him before, of course, but after two years had forgotten what a powerful influence this man had on the world.

Ray snapped out of his trance as before he could blink Kai flew at his grandfather. His fist clenched hard and Ray was sure it would break the old man's jaw, if it had reached. He watched in horror as both men, either side of Voltaire, reached out and grabbed Kai's arms. One brought their knee up and hit him in the stomach, still holding onto him. Then the other punched the side of his head and both sent him flying to the hard stone floor.

"Hey-!" Ray cried out, but was stopped as one of the men twisted his arm behind his back and ruthlessly shoved him down next to Kai.

The young Russian beside him pulled himself up. "Don't you lay your hands on him." Kai growled. "What's Ray done to you? I'm the one you want."

Voltaire laughed darkly. "My dear Kai, in case you have forgotten Ray is one of your troublemaking friends that destroyed my plans two years ago. And even if he wasn't, I don't care, I'd do it anyway."

"Do _what_?"

"Oh, nothing worse than what I am going to do to you for your desertion."

Kai remarkably didn't back down. "I didn't desert you! I left to have my own life. A life where I wasn't controlled. Where I could make my own choices and decisions. I was tired of being used by YOU!"

Ray stood up slowly behind his ex-captain.

"I hated you! All you cared about was family honour, and you forced me to be the same. But what do you know about being loyal to your family?! You chucked my mother out and the ones in our family that you didn't see as worthy you destroyed! Sometimes I wish I wasn't so good, that I wasn't this powerful! Because then I wouldn't have been forced to be your puppet. Maybe then I could have been the person _I _wanted to be-"

Kai was cut off as Voltaire backhanded him, the force sending him once again to the floor. The older Russian snapped his fingers together and the men forced him to stand.

Ray tired to make a run for help but was grabbed ruthlessly.

"Now I have your attention boys, you will listen to me." Voltaire stood before the two angered bladers.

"Why should we?" Ray finally found his voice. "I bet you're behind BEGA too!"

Voltaire laughed at the neko-jin. "Oh no, I have nothing to do with Boris' pitiful organization. That man is too simple minded for my taste. He thinks he can achieve greatness through that lucky amateur Tyson. A friend of yours I believe?"

"Don't talk about Tyson like that! He beat you before!" Ray yelled, struggling in the man's grip.

"Pure luck and the slacking of Boris' ridiculous experiments. They were almost as pitiful as that rubbish about the _loving and respecting _your beyblade. The only way to win is power. The more power, the better it is." Voltaire drawled. "You see, right now. I should rightfully be in jail. But because of the power and alliances I have, I was able to buy my way out."

"I wish you would go back it's where you belong." Kai seethed through gritted teeth, having long given up the struggle out of the man's grip.

Voltaire again replied with a malicious laugh. "Oh Kai, I will never be going back. It's so simple. All I have to do is get rid of you and your pitiful friends and my job is done. The time has come to deal with you, then I will send someone to say hello to your other little friends."

Kai growled angrily. "Don't you hurt them! If you lay one hand on Tyson and the others I'll personally destroy you!"

Voltaire turned to his two men. "Order for a visit to be paid to the Granger Dojo."

"No!" Kai cried. "Wait!"

Voltaire turned with a seductive smirk.

"No. Leave them, they'll bring down the BEGA league for you. One less obstacle. Just don't hurt them, I'm the one you want. Leave them and let Ray go and you've got me. Forever."

"Very well, grandson." Voltaire smirked triumphantly.

"No, Kai! Don't! Don't sacrifice yourself for us!" Ray screamed as he was released.

"Remove the other one from my sight and take Kai to my office to receive his first assignment." Voltaire ordered calmly.

Ray was involuntarily taken away. "No Kai, Kai don't!" His best efforts were no use as he was taken and shoved roughly out of the property as Kai was taken away to right back where he started off in life.

No friends and no hope.

**Sorry it's short. I was trying to finish before the laptop crashed again. Please leave a review and I will try and have a longer chapter next time. **

**Remember, no review, no update. **


	8. All for one and one for all

**Cries of a loner**

** By 3-Jose-6**

** Chapter VIII: All for one and one for all**

Kai was roughly shoved onto the seat before his grandfather's desk. He was pinned down by two men holding onto his shoulders, even though he had long given up trying to run away.

"Now Kai, it is time to discuss your punishment for deserting me. We are the team that made you, Kai. This is where you belong. And soon, we will rule this planet, TOGETHER!" Voltaire cried, raising his fist to empathise his point.

Kai stayed silent, staring at the man who stood in front of the large arch shaped window. He examined every detail and stared into the twisted mind, wondering how on earth he could be related to this sick man.

'Why is it me? Why is it always me? Why can't I just be normal, like everyone else? Why is it, that whenever I get a little bit of happiness, it gets ripped away? You shouldn't have tried to reach out to me, Ray. I hope seeing a part of my wretched life hasn't scarred you too badly.' Kai thought, tuning his mind out from his grandfather's rant.

Ray skidded into Tyson's yard, white braid flying out behind him as he ran. He threw the wooden door to the side, diving into the Dojo.

"Whoa Ray, what's the hurry dude?!" Tyson said, standing up.

"Hey Ray, what's up, buddy?" Max greeted with a smile.

"…Kai." Ray could only manage to say.

"What about the sourpuss? Has he wandered off _again_?" Tyson whined, acting dramatic.

That snapped Ray back into action. "No! Will you all just stop acting like Kai's the enemy! Maybe if you just gave him a chance he'd open up more. Kai cares so much, you're just too blind to see it!"

Tyson raised his hands to calm Ray down. "Ray, cool it, pal. What are you talking about?"

Ray stormed over to him. "Kai! He's been taken by his grandfather!"

Tyson, Daichi, Max, Kenny and Hillary gasped.

"You mean he betrayed us AGAIN!" Tyson yelled, stamping his foot angrily.

"No! NO! He didn't want to go, he didn't have to! He went so they wouldn't hurt _us_!"

"What?"

"I'll explain on the way, just c'mon. We've got to save Kai!" Ray cried, dashing out the door.

The others hurriedly pulled their shoes on and ran after the fast moving Neko-jin.

"Ray! Wait up!" Tyson shouted, trying to keep up with him. "Where are we going?!"

"Voltaire's mansion."

"So Kai's there?" Tyson questioned.

"Yes. And we've got to get him out." Ray spoke with determination.

"And how are we going to do that?" Daichi called from the back.

"I think we need to think of a strategy!" Kenny cried. "And it would help if we knew all the facts!" He added, trying to hold onto his laptop.

"There's no time!" Ray explained. "We just got to get Kai out!"

They narrowly avoided getting hit by a car as they crossed the road. The driver yelled abuse, but none of them looked back, though Hillary called out, "SORRY!"

"There!" Ray shouted, pointing at the large dark house looming on the horizon.

"Whoa, spooky!" Tyson commented, running beside Ray.

"Er guys, I really don't think it's a good idea to go in _there_." Kenny shrieked, hoping there was some way around it.

"We can't just leave Kai!" Max said, having realised how serious the situation was.

"Ooh." Kenny exclaimed, swallowing hard.

As they reached the tall black gate they looked up, and up, and up.

"Great, how are we supposed to get in?" Tyson said.

"However Ray got in before." Max suggested, turning to face his friend.

"I was _kidnapped _before, then I got out by being chucked out! They totally locked the place up. I guess I didn't fully think this part through, but we got to get in somehow!" Ray said guiltily, his mind working rapidly to think of an entrance.

The gates were tall and painted dark black with intimidating spikes on the top, and they didn't look blunt. Deep green plants wound around the bottom, giving the dark mansion an eerie effect and making it look almost haunted. There was a twisting path that led up to the large wooden doors, large enough for cars to travel up. There were small lights either side of the path, their glow dim and golden.

"Aw, the gaps too small!" Daichi moaned, trying to squeeze in between the bars of the gate.

"Can't you find a way in, Chief?" Hillary asked, looking hopefully at the bespectacled boy.

"Well, let me do a scan of the premises and see if I can pick anything up." Kenny sat down on the cold pavement, opening up his laptop and tapping away on the keys.

The other stood around him in silence, waiting. They watched as an image of the large house appeared on the screen and little parts flashed, highlighting security cameras and alarms.

"Ooh, it's hopeless." Kenny groaned, clicking to examine the house from every angle.

"No way! I'm not giving up, we got to save Kai and we're not going till we have!" Tyson gave his usual determined speech.

"But how are we supposed to get in! Every inch of the grounds are covered with alarms or heavily guarded by security cameras. Everyone and everything is being watched." The Chief said, checking it again and again.

"They won't be able to watch us if they get blown up." Daichi said, taking out his blade.

"NO! Daichi wait!" Kenny cried.

It was too late, strata dragoon sailed through the bars of the gate and into the trees and over several old statues, taking out every security camera and alarm it came across.

"GO! STRATA DRAGOON!" Daichi commanded, sending his blade crashing back into the lock on the gate, blowing it off.

"Yeah! Alright, go Daichi!" Tyson cheered, punching the air enthusiastically. "Of course I could have done better, but not bad. Not bad at all, partner!"

"C'mon let's go!" Ray said, shoving the heavy gate open with the help of Max.

Daichi caught his blade as it flew back and they ran up the path, unknowingly being watched by several hidden cameras.

"So grandson." Voltaire drawled, sitting superiorly at his desk. "I see your little team has grown much stronger in the past two years. No doubt a result of a Hiwatari's influence."

Kai's slate coloured bangs hung over his eyes, shadowing them. He sat still, as unmoving as a stone figure, he seemed momentarily dead. But he was still listening to every word that passed his grandfather's lips, he sensed every movement the elder Hiwatari made.

And every second longer he sat, his anger grew.

"Well Kai. I do believe their power may come in useful to us. Perhaps my men should pay your friends a little visit." Voltaire suggested, leaning forward with that sadistic smirk ever present.

Kai's head snapped up at that. "Don't you hurt them! Leave them alone, you promised! You have me, isn't that enough?!" He stood up in fury before the men either side of him forced him to sit down again.

Voltaire laughed mockingly. Grey eyes glinting with an eerie dark light. "But Kai, you can never have too much power. And I do believe your little friends are the key to creating an unstoppable force."

"No! You can't harm them, I won't let you! I though we had a deal! You get me and you leave them alone, that's what we agreed." Kai growled, eyes flashing with anger.

Voltaire's smirk grew wider. "Tell me, Kai. Why do you protect them so strongly? I am intrigued as to why you put yourself on the line for them. It is not as if they would do the same for you. No one would do that for_ you_.Would they?"

Kai's eyes widened and the angry expression melted into his normal mask of indifference. His mouth, which was open to fire back a comment slowly closed as he was defeated into silence.

He watched him grandfather intently. He saw his lips move but he heard nothing of what he said, only a tyrant of other voices in his head.

"_The sourpuss has wandered off again!" _

"_Quit being such a wet blanket." _

"_He thinks he's too good for us." _

"_Why don't you try smiling or are you afraid your face will crack?!" _

"_Kai doesn't care what we say about him!" _

"_It's not like he minds!" _

"_Kai's like a robot, he doesn't react to insults." _

"_Can't you ever smile?" _

"_Kai doesn't feel." _

"_Kai doesn't feel."_

"_He doesn't care." _

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block it out. He could still hear the voices, mocking him, insulting, uncaring. The voices of the people who were his so-called friends.

It was then that he realised the truth. They didn't want him.

Why was he protecting them? They would never do the same for him.

He was alone.

Always alone.

"We're coming, Kai. Hang in there." Ray whispered. His eyes narrowed in determination as they ran up the path toward the dark mansion that held their former leader captive.


	9. Hurt them, hurt me

Okay, I realised I hadn't updated this in a while so I thought I better get round to it for all the lovely people who have reviewed so far. 

**Cries of a loner**

** By EpitomeOfMisery**

**Chapter IX: Hurt them, hurt me**

A door.

One door.

That's all it was, a door.

What was a door? A barrier, separating one thing from another.

Separating the rest of the G revolutions from Kai. That's all that kept them from helping their team mate… this one door.

"Argh, there's a door in the way!" Daichi exclaimed, making the others sweat drop.

"Well done, Daichi. I hadn't noticed." Tyson remarked sarcastically.

"So how are we going to get in?" Max asked, staring up at the high double doors.

"Same way I bashed open the gates!" Daichi said enthusiastically, jumping up and punching the air.

"Hey guys!" Kenny called. "According to my analysis, there's a minor weak spot in the structure of this building. Just round the side there should be a space used for ventilation with a covering that's only made of thin metal."

"Alright!" Tyson cheered. "We can break through some flimsy bit of metal with one hit from Dragoon! Lead the way, Chief."

"Lord Voltaire," called a smartly dressed guard. "Six youngsters have been spotted sneaking around the property. They somehow broke through the main gate and took our main security systems; they were spotted by the hidden cameras."

"Hm, friends of yours, young Kai?" The business man smirked down at the Russian. "How delightful, your little friends have come to the rescue. Unfortunately, who will rescue them?"

"Don't you hurt them?" Kai growled, trying to get up before he was forced down by two of the guards.

Voltaire turned to the guard who had come with the message. "Have them captured and brought directly to me. It's time I showed my grandson the price of disobeying family loyalty."

The boy in the hard wood chair shrunk down slightly, his hair hanging over his eyes, shadowing them.

Dranzer glowed in her blade, feeling the sadness radiate from her master. Only the fiery phoenix could saw the crystal tears that formed in the Russians darkened eyes. He was trying so hard not to cry, but a single tear slipped down a pale painted cheek.

_Kai, I'll be back, don't worry… _

Before the blader even had time to register the words he heard in his mind, the crimson phoenix had vanished.

"Quit shoving me, Tyson!"

"Daichi!" Hillary barked. "We have to be _quiet_!"

"Well tell Tyson to stop pushing me then!" Daichi growled.

"I wouldn't be pushing if you would climb faster!" Tyson argued, giving Daichi another shove up the wall.

Daichi scrambled up the concrete, hand stretched up before him. "I'm trying! It's too high!"

Tyson gritted his teeth as Daichi shoved his foot in the world champ's face as he tried to climb the wall.

Max sighed as he watched Daichi practically standing on Tyson's head as he tried to reach the vent that was their only way in.

"AAAAH!" Daichi screamed as he fell and hit the floor with a thud.

"Daichi, I told you to be quiet!" Hillary lectured.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! Tyson was the one who kept moving and made me fall!" Daichi protested, rubbing his head where it had hit the ground.

Ray, who until now had been standing impatiently, had had enough. At this rate it would be too late for Kai. He moved toward Tyson who was still standing below the vent and took a leap at the wall. His Neko-jin abilities giving him extra height as he gripped the wall with his hands and used his foot to push of Tyson's shoulder, the other one of his head.

"Hey, careful, Ray!" Tyson called, rather annoyed at being used as a ladder without so much as a warning.

Ray hauled himself up and pulled at the metal covering over the vent, wrenching it off and discarding in onto the floor before scrambling into the small hole.

The other beamed at their team mate's success and quickly helped each other up as the person before leant down and pulled the next up.

The six teenagers slowly crawled through the tunnel like gap, Ray in the lead.

"Hey guys, there's an entrance to the room below," Ray called, indicating another metal vent on the floor of the tunnel.

They moved forward and Ray looked down. Below them was an exquisite room with a black table surrounded by large leather chairs, before a large window with expensive velvet curtains hanging either side. The room was large and had a lot of floor space, coated in similar velvet.

"Wow, is that Voltaire's meeting room or something?" Tyson exclaimed, peering as best he could over Ray's shoulder.

Ray nodded. "It's not what we're here for, let's carry on."

They moved forward, carefully over the vent. Ray, Tyson and Max all edged along but Daichi decided to peer into the space below, leaning on the vent to hard, causing it to swing open.

For the second time that day the young red head screamed as he fell, dangling from the vent as Hillary and Kenny grabbed his legs.

"Daichi, just what do you think you're doing?" Hillary cried, attempting to pull the small boy up again.

"AAAH! Don't let me fall!" Daichi screamed, waving his arms around as he hung above the large black table.

At this inopportune moment the door to the room opened and a guard stepped in, a shocked expression crossing his face at the extremely unexpected sight of a world class blader hanging upside down from the vent in the ceiling.

"Hey, just what do you think you're doing?!" The man shouted.

"Way to go, Daichi, now they know we're here!" Tyson accused, glaring at the small boy.

Kenny lost his grip on Daichi, making him too much for Hillary to hold so the boy tumbled down onto the table top.

"AAH! DAICHI!" Kenny screamed. "We've got to go after him!"

"No other choice," Tyson said, jumping down after his tag team partner.

"Guys, wait! What about Kai!" Ray called, watching the other follow Tyson's lead.

"You go find him, Ray, we'll keep security busy!" Max promised, following his friends.

Ray blinked in confusion before nodding determinedly, carrying on through the tunnel.

_RAY!_

The Neko-jin stopped as he heard that abrupt voice in his mind. Golden eyes darted around, trying to find the source.

_Ray, please, Kai needs your help. _

_Wh-Who are you? _Ray thought back, utterly confused.

_Dranzer. Please, help my master. _

_What do you think I'm doing?_

_Please, Ray, I know Voltaire, _The cooing voice spoke, _He is powerful, you will not be able to just rush in and take Kai back, it is not as simple. _

_Then what? _

_You must get Kai to fight alongside you. _

_Wouldn't he anyway?_

_Voltaire can be manipulating, he will have convinced Kai that there is no reason to go back. _

_No. _

_Yes. _The bit beast replied solemnly. _But Kai trust you. You are the only one who stands a chance to convince my master otherwise. _

_I'll get Kai back, if it's the last thing I do. _

_My master is glad to have a friend like you. But please, listen before you act. Hear all that is said first. _

_Okay, but I don't even know how to get there yet. _

_Just follow me. _

Ray felt a tug of energy before him and followed the aura of Dranzer before coming to another vent above a large office. He looked down and gasped as he saw Kai being practically pinned to a chair by two guards. Before them was Voltaire.

Ray kept to his promise and sat listening, before he would intervene.

"Now Grandson, your little friends will pay the price for your treachery."

Kai said nothing. Did nothing.

"Well, Grandson-"

"I'm not your _grandson_." Kai growled suddenly.

Voltaire suddenly moved around the desk, standing over Kai before slapping him across the face.

The skin of his cheek turned red beneath the triangles. There was thin line where the single tear had trickled through the face paint on the left side of his face, leaving the paint slightly faded.

"Well, it seems you've been manipulated by the weaklings in this world. When you deny your family heritage, you must face the consequences. You are better than these mortals, you are a Hiwatari!" Voltaire cried.

"I don't deny my heritage. I am a Hiwatari. What I deny is _you_." Kai argued, his hair once again shadowing his eyes and the tears that lined his lashes.

Voltaire grabbed the boy by the front of his scarf, forcing him to look up. "You fool, you have become weak, manipulated by the ideas of freedom from this pathetic world!"

"The only one manipulating is _you_." Kai growled. "And you're manipulating me no longer!"

Voltaire's eyes darkened. "It seems I have underestimated the influence of those 'friends' of yours. We can't have that, can we?"

"From being with them I saw a whole new world, their world. They play the sport of beyblading for fun. It's just a game to them. I know they don't care a bit about me but there is no reason for them to be brought into this. My world is cruel, so leave it as _my _world." Kai begged, his voice strong yet desperate.

"I'm sorry, Kai." Ray whispered from above. "But I can't do that. I've thrown myself into your world and I'm going to pull you out of it with me."

Tears formed in the golden orbs.

"You're wrong. We do care."

**Okay, weird chapter, maybe. I know there was quite a lot of humour bits with Tyson and the others but I thought it kept them in character, at least I hope. **

**Review and I will update as soon as I can. **


	10. Escaping truths

-1**Cries of a loner **

**By EpitomeOfMisery **

**Chapter X: **

There was smash as the expensive looking vase fell off the table, shattering onto the floor.

Daichi rubbed his arm where he had banged into the wooden table, before continuing to run as he heard footsteps behind him.

The small red head screamed as he felt someone grab the back of his shirt.

"AHHH! NO LET ME GO!" He cried, trying to run but not going anywhere. "NO TAKE TYSON! NO ONE LIKES HIM ANYWAY-"

The boy was cut off as a hand was placed over his mouth, as he was pulled round into a side room.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU LITTLE RUNT!" A very angry Tyson yelled. "I'm more liked than _you_!"

"Tyson!" Hillary scolded, finally letting go of Daichi's shirt. "We've got to be quiet!"

She sighed, looking around the room at where Tyson, Max, Daichi and Kenny stood before her.

Max stepped back, crying out as he nearly tripped over something on the floor.

"Max!" Hillary hissed angrily.

"Sorry," the American replied. "I nearly tripped on this toy here," he explained, picking up a ragged and threadbare old teddy from the floor.

Tyson blinked, looking around the room that they were hiding in. "What is this place?"

The other looked up, studying the small room.

The floor was plain wooden board. A rickety bed was pushed up against the far wall, the end post only half a metre or so behind Tyson, in the small space.

Max walked up to the old, thick wooden desk, running his finger along the top, picking up dust. "Ouch!" the American complained, wincing as he saw a small spot of blood on his finger.

"Hey Maxy, what's up?" The world champion asked, turning to his friend.

"I cut my finger," the other replied, inspecting the small slit.

Hillary came over. "On what?" She asked, leaning over his shoulder to see.

"I don't know," Max said, looking back to the desk. "It felt like a paper cut."

"I see!" Hillary said suddenly, pointing at the surface of the desk.

Max blinked, not seeing anything, until his gaze fell on a small folder corner sticking out between a crack in the wood. "What's that? It looks like a piece of paper."

As Kenny and Tyson came over, the former pulled at the small, folder sheet. He wrenched it out from between the wood, seeing it was a small piece of thick folded paper.

"It's not just paper," Kenny said. "It's too thick." He unfolded it slowly. "It's a photograph."

Everyone crowded round the chief, staring at the rectangular sheet.

The picture showed three people. On the left was a strong looking young man with dark hair, his arm was round a thin, pale woman. Though her skin was almost white, she was very pretty, with blazing crimson eyes. Her long slate hair framed her even face, as she smiled at the camera.

A silence hung over the room, as everyone's eyes fell onto the small figure in the middle.

A small boy, no more than three, with small slate bangs and bright crimson eyes. A light shone about him, a cheerful smile on his young, bare face.

"Is that…?" Tyson trailed off. He didn't need to finish, everyone else was thinking the same thing.

The small figure was eerily familiar. But despite appearance, there was one big difference. This child radiated happiness…..

….While their captain showed nothing but a cold façade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't look.

Yet he forced himself to watch in horror, as the Russian that had come to be one of his closest friends was hit over and over by his own grandfather.

Kai fell onto his hands and knees on the floor, his hair shadowed his eyes, but his teeth were clenched in anger.

Ray straightened up. He had had enough. He slammed his fist against the air vent he had been peering through. He wasted no time in swinging through the hole. His Neko-jin abilities guiding him to a graceful landing on the carpet, between Voltaire's desk and Kai.

The Russian business man stared at him in shock. "How did you get in here, boy?! I thought I sent my security to deal with you!"

"We work as a team!" Ray said determinedly. "My friends are distracting your lackeys while I bail Kai out. And I'm not leaving until we have our friend back!"

The Chinese boy blinked, as Voltaire began to laugh. A bitterly sadistic chuckle. "So Kai is your friend? How touching," he mocked. "It's nice you believe that, so I really hate to tell you this."

The two guards that had been holding Kai before stepped forward, grabbing hold of Ray.

The blade tried to shove them off, but he was not strong enough to beat the two muscular men.

Voltaire stood before him, his eyes cold. "My Grandson has no need for _friends _of any kind."

On the floor, Kai was silent. His finger twitched.

"The boy works for me. He works alone."

Kai's hands balled into fists.

"He had no need for you pathetic weaklings. The boy belongs to me."

His teeth clenched. His arms tensed. Ready to pounce. His hand moved to the inner pocket of his jacket.

"My Grandson does not care for the likes of you."

As soon as the words had left Voltaire's mouth, a sound of a spinning Beyblade cut through the room. The Russian business mad gasped, as the room was torn about by the blue blade.

Voltaire and Ray both turned in shock, to find a angry looking Kai stand before them, his launcher clutched tightly in his hand. He was breathing heavily as he glared daggers at his only living relative.

The two guards jumped, letting go of Ray and lunging at Kai.

The teen avoided, giving just enough time for Ray to have Driger in hand.

"LET IT RIP!" The ex-white tiger cried, launching the silver blade after Kai's. The two blades circled together, heading straight for the door. They both blasted it down in one shot.

Kai threw the guards off him, as they tried to pin the boy to the floor. He moved quickly, following after Ray as they both made a run for the exit.

"Catch you later, _Grandfather_," Kai spat, catching his blade and sprinting through the corridors after Ray.

There was soon heavy footsteps as they heard the guards running after them. But they didn't stop, running on and on through the endless maze.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room remained in silence, until Max finally spoke. "It really looks like him."

"I know," Tyson said hollowly, never taking his eyes off the photograph. "Does that mean that… that man and that women… they must be his…."

"I-I've never met Kai's parents," Hillary said quietly.

Fresh tension swept over the room. It was the first time anyone had said the name, that had been running through all their heads, out loud.

"Me neither," Tyson said, as the others nodded.

"He never talks about them," Max agreed. "And if he used to live with his grandfather, then where are _they_?"

Tyson sighed. "I don't know, Max. I never thought about it before."

"Wait a minute," The American continued. "He used to live with his Grandfather," he said thoughtfully. He stared around the small room. "Then, guys, this must be…. Kai's old room."

The other's heads snapped up, as everything clicked into place. They all looked at their surroundings, deep in thought. It wasn't much of a bedroom.

The walls had no bright colour, only a pale beige tint. The sheets on the bed where a stained white, and the mattress had no sheet covering it. Beside the old desk and the bed, the only other piece of furniture was a plain wooden, three-legged bar stool that seemed to serve as some kind of bedside table.

Max stared at the old teddy that lay forgotten on the floor. The one he had nearly tripped on earlier. It was the only toy, or resemblance of a child that was in the room.

Everyone's minds were running, trying to imagine spending what it would be like to spend your childhood in such a miserable atmosphere. More importantly, was it something that their captain had experienced.

The uncomfortable silence was interrupted by the door swinging open.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The back door banged against the wall as it was shoved open. Kai led the way, closely followed by Ray.

They sprinted toward the fence.

"There!" Kai cried, pointing toward a small side gate, as they both headed in that direction.

"Wait, Kai!" Ray stopped, just as the Russian's hand reached the latch. "What about the others?! Max, Daichi, Kenny, Hillary and Tyson! They're still in there!"

"What?!" Kai exclaimed. He growled in frustration.

Both turned and ran back in the direction they had come from. Into the jaws of hell once more.

**I am so sorry it took me this long to update. I have been really busy recently! So tell me what you think and I will TRY to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thank you! **


End file.
